Forum:Spoiler Dropdown
I was trying to create a box that would be automatically hidden when the screen pops up (they have them as navigation drop downs in Wikapedia at the bottom). The purpose of these drop downs would be to put spoiler information that is found throughout the gamebooks (and other sources) that should belong on a page but a person may or may not wish to look at. (Examples: The individual who really caused the death of so and so is... These two people are actually one person who used his power to split himself in half...) and so fourth. Omeri 12:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of creating something like that for the fanon White Wolf wiki, but I'm not sure it's so necessary here since all of the info is canon and can be adapted or interpreted by storytellers in different ways. -- Supermorff 14:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Spoiler tags might be useful for describing the events of a novel or other pieces of fiction. -Gtrmp 17:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahh, yes well, I was thinking of it more as a tool for Storytellers who might not want certain spoiler information to be immediately viewed by players. But I suppose I could just as easily make a heading that says "Spoilers" (Resists the Dr. Who reference... fails). Omeri 08:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe my view of it is coloured by having mostly played VTM, in which the information in the sourcebooks is (intentionally) unreliable, and often contradicts itself. Not only that, but Storytellers can only use backstory that they've actually read. When I ran a game, I specifically told my players not to trust anything in the sourcebooks that I didn't tell them during the game... and only to trust half of what I did tell them. On the other hand, some Storytellers seem to expect players to know the sourcebooks inside out. In the one occasion I played an Exalted game, the Storyteller seemed surprised when he brought up a group from one of the sourcebooks and I had no idea who they were (because I hadn't read that book). :On the fanon wiki (wod.wikia.com), I was thinking of using a collapsible spoiler box to hide things like History, generation, and nature from character pages that individual Storytellers (or players) created. But that was because the info on such pages is usually unambiguously accurate within the campaigns featuring those characters, whereas (ironically) canon information is less accurate because it is subject to interpretation. -- Supermorff 16:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow! And here I was thinking that the reason that there were so many contradictions in the canon text was simply due to bad editing practices Omeri 19:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::There may be an element of that, but in VTM it was mostly intentional. I don't have as much experience of other game lines, so maybe it's not as prominent across the board. -- Supermorff 10:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I was noticing that... Also seems to be prevalent throughout the oWoD. Eh,(shrugh). But, back on topic at hand, so if a drop down is unnecessary, how should a page be exactly formated and at what point should the spoilers be put? I mean there is a spoiler policy but no real set spoiler "style" per se... Omeri 12:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::What the spoiler policy says is that warnings are not required on individual articles. -- Supermorff 16:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I did read that. That was not the point I was trying to make. I suppose I have always been of the mindset that one should put spoiler information in a seperate section. I think that may come from playing other game systems where they actually seperate out player information from Game Master only information. Omeri 18:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I probably misunderstood. Why don't you take one of the Aberrant pages you've been editing and edit it to mark out spoilers however you think most appropriate. Then you can use it as an example and we can refine the style (or discuss whether it's necessary) based on that. (If you'd like to use a collapsible box, I'm willing to lend a hand making one.) -- Supermorff 15:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. When I get that far... I will... So much to do first... I just wanted to get other people's opinions on the matter before I started doing that to the Aeonverse. You know, consistency and all. Omeri 20:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Consistency is great, but I think it's more important to make the pages as good as they can be. -- Supermorff 20:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC)